Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle shoe/pedal system and more particularly pertains to removably coupling a shoe of a user to a pedal of a bicycle and to minimizing the time and accuracy needed for re-coupling the shoe to the pedal after a stop. The removable coupling and the re-coupling are done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle shoe/pedal systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle shoe/pedal systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling a shoe to a bicycle pedal are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bicycle shoe/pedal system that allows removably coupling a shoe to a bicycle pedal and minimize the time and accuracy needed for re-coupling the shoe to the pedal after a stop, the removable coupling and re-coupling being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
In this respect, the bicycle shoe/pedal system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removably coupling a shoe to a bicycle pedal and minimize the time and accuracy needed for re-coupling the shoe to the pedal after a stop, the removable coupling and re-coupling being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bicycle shoe/pedal system which can be used for removably coupling a shoe to a bicycle pedal and minimize the time and accuracy needed for re-coupling the shoe to the pedal after a stop, the removable coupling and re-coupling being done in a safe, convenient, and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.